Water Lily of Kou
by alia03
Summary: Having no particular interest in dungeons and magic, Ran Mia tries to avoid pesky royals trying to recruit her in their not-so-hidden agenda. All she wants was to serve her chosen master in peace...and maybe, annoy the dark cloud floating about the palace.


_The day to depart has come._

The girl thought as she makes her way through the palace.

The sound of her light footsteps could be heard as she walks through one of the many existing grand hallways of the Kou palace. Her strides are as confident and as graceful as ever due to years of her hard work under her two great mentors. Her loving parents.

Eyes the color of dark emeralds looking straight ahead, never straying to take in the grand decorations littering her surroundings. The years of walking through the palace has lost its supposed grandiose appeal to her with her eyes glazed over.

The air playing with her untied dark green hair as she walks easily cooling her face. The short wavy length of hair teasing her nape with uneven strands. A few uneven strands framing her face with long stubborn strands continuously straying in between her eyebrows tickling the bridge of her nose.

Turning on a corner of the hallway, she greets people milling about with a small polite smile without changing her glazed over expression. She was a well-known person in the palace, others knew she meant no offence with her eyes. She quickly offers nods to the maids and small bows towards soldiers without encouraging further conversation.

Another turn at a hallway, she hears her name being called.

"MIA!"

Ah.

Turning to the familiar voice, she deeply bows bending at a 30-degree angle at her waist. Her sleeved covered hands gently clasped over her stomach. She says firmly with her melodic voice, eyes momentarily closing as she bows.

 _"Gokigenyou, Kouha-sama."_

Finishing her greeting, she straightens her back. Opening her eyes, she sees the usual three faithful servants behind Kou's third imperial prince. She nods her head in greeting to the entourage following behind the royal.

 _Ren Kouha_

The third prince of Kou was a lean androgynous boy with long pink hair now stood before her with irritated eyes. His large black sword strapped behind his back. Ren Kouha was known as the eccentric prince for his twisted personality. Behind him stood his three faithful female servants, Junjun, Reirei and Jinjin.

"Are you truly leaving Kou for Sindria, Mia?" He demands of her, his hands on placed on his hips.

"Of course, _Kouha-sama_. I will be accompanying my master." Mia answers with a polite tone. Her small smile in place with eyes glazed over meeting the royal's eyes.

At the word 'master', Kouha huffs in irritation. Having already learned not to argue the topic with the female, he announces with a snap of his fingers, "Well, then at least accept my gift before you depart."

One of the female servant, the servant with the white bandages around her torso, Jinjin steps forward presenting a very grand box. The box, no doubt held an even more expensive gift inside which was dead certain, made of _metal._

Without missing a beat, Mia bows low towards the prince.

"I am very grateful for the gift, _Kouha-sama_." Her hands never leaving their position by her stomach. Eyes momentarily closing as she bows, opens once more as she stands facing the royal. "But, I simply cannot accept such a grand gift for I am but a mere servant, your highness."

Kouha shrugs at her response, accepting her answer rather easily. Having heard the same answer for many years, he had expected the swift rejection but he simply refused to give up the idea of adding her to his entourage. Hands on his hips once more, he steps to the side with his hand up.

"Well, have a safe trip then. Make sure you get back safely." He dismissive says, before he turns to leave her. His servants following a step behind, soon covering the royal from Mia's eyes.

Mia's eyes follow the back of the imperial prince's entourage until they disappear to another adjacent hallway from which she came. Not long after, she continues on her way without further thought of the encounter with the long pink haired androgynous prince of Kou.

The royal family of Kou, _Ren_ , specifically the princes and princesses, wielding the blessed Metal Vessels has had a strange interest on her for many years. It had always seemed odd to her, considering the dark whispers she hears behind her back. She was nothing but a humble servant, in her mind.

 _Ran Mia,_ however, was no simple servant. After all, no mere servant gets used to the grand luxury freely displayed in the palace of Kou.

She is the only daughter of Master Kiyoshi and Lady Setsu. The Ran family is one of the respected noble families serving Kou's Imperial Family, Ren.

Ran Kiyoshi, a retired general from the first Emperor's Army, is now the Imperial Family's wise mentor in combat and weapon handling. His wife, Setsu, was a 'respected' scholar from her youth despite being a female. A talented couple passing on their knowledge to one daughter who was bound to attract royal attention, especially in this era of Dungeons and Magic.

 _No mere servant indeed._

No matter how odd she was, according to the floating gossips about her.

 _Unkempt hair_

 _Head always up in the clouds_

 _Too much intellect_

 _An odd young lady_

 _Not enough meekness_

 _Ill-mannered girl_

 _Undesirable_

 _Out of place_

 _Chose the wrong master_

 _A female warrior_

 _Adopted_

But despite all that, in her own right, she, a mere sixteen-year-old, was a formidable weapon mistress and a feared sparring partner for Kou's fiercest warriors. Any type of whisper at her back had already bounced off her skin.

Mia has mastered many types of weapon but has preferred long wooden sticks. She had chosen the role of a sparring partner at her Father's training sessions. She saw no use for real weapons with its sharp metals during such lessons, she had other duties.

Mind suddenly wandering elsewhere, Mia realized that there was no sign of the _dark cloud_ about the palace. Hastily, she shakes the thought off, there was no need to summon _that_ out of nowhere.

She continues her trek towards her destination. She took the shortest route, dodging any more recruitment proposals from the Imperial Family's Dungeon capturers. Mia had already chosen her master and had sworn her loyalty to that person.

Nearing her destination, Mia knew that her master was inside, he had told her earlier where he would be found at this time.

 _"Ouji."_

Mia calls out in her quiet voice, announcing her presence with a quick series of knocks. Opening the door when she hears a grumpy voice answer, she enters the familiar room.

"It is time to leave..."

The one she called already turned his scarred yet handsome face towards her. His figure, clothed in the traditional garb typical of his stature, stood by the large window in the large room. Some of his dark hair was dancing with the wind coming in from the outside.

Mismatched blue orbs meets with her green ones. Its owner is the Fourth Imperial Prince of Kou, previously the Third Prince when the First Emperor still ruled Kou.

 _Ren Hakuryuu_

Her childhood best friend.

 _"...Ryuu."_


End file.
